


Quick Roast

by HeroFizzer



Category: Adult Confidant AU - Fandom, Persona 5
Genre: Adult Confidant AU, F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Inspired by some fanart drawn by ScruffyTurtles, as well as his Adult Confidant AU. In a possible future for the series, Kawakami finally confronts her former Boss Sojiro, catching up on the good times. Then, things get a little heated between them...





	Quick Roast

"It's been so long. Can I really do this without being a mess about it?"

Kawakami stands mere feet away from LeBlanc, the coffee shop where she and some old friends from high school would often meet up, for reasons not obvious to the eye. With the sun slowly setting, the Shujin teacher hesitates whether or not she should enter the building, as she knows the current owner is likely preparing to close up for the night. She wants to speak with him after so long, yet her mind is clouded with the fear of the conversation going downhill from the start.

"...then again, look who I'm talking about here." Kawakami says silently, rolling her eyes at herself. "When did I ever utter a single word to him that didn't involve flirting of some kind?"

Still, she remains uncertain about her next move. Uncertain if she should open the door and walk inside, or leave and only wonder what the time with him would be like. Then she reminds herself, despite it being so long ago, that she was once a member of the Phantom Thieves with him. If she was once brave enough to go through half the things they had done, surely she could brave through one more discussion with him.

Finally stepping under the light of the outdoor lamp, Kawakami pushes the door in, taking a step inside LeBlanc as the bell creates a familiar little jingle. For just a moment her high school years flash before her eyes as she takes in the aroma of late night coffee roasting over a flame, as well as the small town atmosphere within the shop. It brings back many old memories, sitting with Iwai and Takemi as they watched him get chewed out by LeBlanc's previous owner, Futaba, or watching her chew out a homeless artist for not bathing in some time. Other memories surface as well, such as the first time they had witnessed Goro Akechi make his first political statement, or just before what they thought would be their last mission, she had him pinned to the counter and-

Kawakami snaps back to reality when she hears the clanking of dishes coming from the back kitchen, no doubt the owner washing them before finally calling it a night. Her memory of the place seems to be slightly distorted, as she could swear the inside was much bigger, with the counter much further from where she stands. She remembers the place being small, just not this small.

As she stares at the empty booths, the corner of her eye catches movement from the kitchen, seeing an almost familiar face wearing a pink shirt and dark smock come around the corner, holding a coffee mug in his hand as he dries it off. "Sorry, we're just about to...close..." It's not the mug that drops, but rather the cigarette between his teeth as he stares longingly at Kawakami, his own memories flooding back to the front of his mind.

"Sojiro...hi." Kawakami says, smiling as she gives a half-hearted wave to the former Boss of the Phantom Thieves. "I don't know if you remember me, but-"

Her greeting to her old high school friend is cut short when she sees a large grin crack on Sojiro's face, holding back a fit of laughter. "Sorry, I don't go by that name these days," he says, "I prefer Myaster." As he says this, Sakura holds his hands up, balling them into fists as he does his best to impersonate a cat. The pose irritates Kawakami, who leers at the shop owner as he cheeks puff up. "Oh come on, Kawakami," Sojiro laughs, rubbing the back of his balding head, "do you really think I could ever forget a face like yours? It's good to see you've ditched the maid outfit, though. Very fashionable."

The now Shujin teacher looks down at her own attire, a basic jean skirt that almost goes down to her ankles, while also wearing a yellow sweater with thin red and white lines. “It does beat wearing the old uniforms,” she admits, “plus it's not as if the teachers have to follow a dress code so proper.”

“I hear you on that.” Sojiro says, placing the mug down on his counter. “Have a seat,” he says before heading into the back, “I'll get you a little something ready so we can chat.”

“Are you sure?” asks Kawakami, placing her purse on a chair close to the kitchen before seating herself. “I only wanted to talk for a few minutes.”

“It's okay, you're always welcome here. I'm sure Futaba would say the same thing.”

As Sojiro prepares a pot of coffee, the teacher notices a framed picture just on the edge of the counter, one with a smiling, aged woman with orange hair, with two tiny black streamers going off to the sides from the top center. “I'm sorry I wasn't around for the funeral.” Kawakami sighs, brushing her hair behind her ears. “I had to take my class on that trip...”

“It's fine, Sadayo,” Sojiro says after a short pause. “You didn't know about her condition at the time. She went out peacefully, at least. But if it makes you feel a little better, Sae had to take care of some court stuff and Toro, well, you know how much of a mess things were at that time.”

Kawakami nods, despite Sojiro still having his back to her. “I've been trying to keep back up with everyone.” she says. “Toro's doing much better in his role as a politician, Iwai's been keeping an eye on his dad's shop, Ohya finally got the break as a reporter she longed for, Tae's developing that special drug...and while I'm not privy to her location, Chihaya seems to have a regular clientele for a fortune teller.”

“Hm? Where's she at?” Sojiro asks, his head perking up.

“Shinjuku.”

“Heh, that seedy place?” Sojiro says with a chuckle, finally approaching the seated Sadayo. “You sure she didn't decide to take up a job as a hostess.”

“I was right there when I saw her,” Kawakami says with some annoyance in her tone, “she has a little table set up with tarot cards, nothing skeevy.”

“You sure?” asks Sakura, crossing his arms at the chest. “Was there a table cloth? How far down did it touch the ground?”

“Typical Boss...” Kawakami says with a sigh. “And here I thought you might have grown up a little bit.”

“I can be, at times.” Sojiro says, waiting for the beans to roast. “But seeing your face again, how can I not resist going back to that old squirt?”

“Seems you can't go back completely.” Sadayo says smugly, her eyes on the receding hairline on Sojiro's head. “You used to take so much pride in your looks. I guess the old age finally caught up with you.”

“I still have this!” Sojiro says defensively, running his fingers through his goatee. “It's still cool!”

“Whatever keeps you happy.” Kawakami says with a smile.

Once the coffee is finally warm, Sojiro pours a mug for his former teammate, who blows at the top before sipping in the dark roast. The way her lips turn upward says it all. “Just as good as it used to be.”

“It had better. I haven't changed Futaba's recipe at all, you know.”

“I would hope not. Even in the after life she'd find a way to beat you for doing something like that.”

The two have themselves a laugh, followed by some conversation that gets them both caught up over the last few years of their lives, how much things have changed since high school, and so much more. It was nice conversation, especially for Sojiro, forgetting to flip the sign over to 'CLOSE' after so long until he saw some people try to come into the shop.

“Hm...maybe it's time to finally get moving.” Sojiro says, rubbing his goatee. “We could continue the conversation back at my place, if you want.”

“Sure, just give me a little bit. I need to finish my coffee.” Kawakami says, looking down at her half-drank mug. After putting it up to her lips, she realizes that the once hot beverage is now extremely lukewarm, spitting it back into the mug.

Sojiro, obviously, can't help but laugh. “Hoo boy!” he says, wiping away a tear from his eye. “I didn't think we were talking that long...”

“Ugh...Futaba, forgive me for not finishing this...” Sadayo says with remorse, staring at the picture of the former owner. Taking the mug to the kitchen, she dumps the lukewarm contents into the sink, turning on the hot water to clean up.

“Hey, you don't have to do that.” Sojiro says, approaching the teacher from behind. “That's my job, let me.”

“No, it's fine, Sojiro, I can clean up for myself.” Sadayo assures the shop owner.

“Suit yourself,” Sojiro says with a shrug, “though I feel like I should ask...was there any particular reason you decided to come see me tonight?”

As she scrubs the mug with soap suds, Kawakami pauses, her eyes shut as she places it down in the sink. “I guess...as great as the teacher thing is, I just feel a little lonely at times. And to be honest, I haven't had a partner of sorts in years, and...”

Her words trail off when she feels the lanky arms of Sojiro wrap around her body, giving the Shujin teacher a light hug. “So you needed a Sojiro Special, is that right?”

Exhaling through her nostrils, Kawakami nods. “I don't know what that is, but...yes. I've been in need of...something. As long as it's sensual.”

“Took you a long time to realize it.” Sojiro says, smirking at the teacher.

With that finally out in the open, Kawakami pivots to face Sojiro, planting her lips on the surprised shop owner, almost pushing him back into the open area of LeBlanc. Taken aback by this, Sojiro manages to place his hand down on the corner of the counter, controlling his movement as Sadayo's kiss does manage to move him. He rests against the edge, finally breaking off from the kiss as Kawakami pulls off his glasses. Grinning at the teacher as he sees her cheeks turn red, Sakura says to her, “Really? You have that much pent up, huh?”

“I could say the same thing...” Kawakami says, feeling Sojiro's hand brush up her thigh, pushing against her skirt. She leans into him for another kiss, this time their lips open for their tongues to push against one another. With their eyes shut, Kawakami brings her hands up to Sojiro's head, pulling him in closely as her hums of pleasure echo into his mouth. Sakura's tongue starts to push back against Kawakami's, the two swirling about inside their mouths as they keep to such a passionate embrace.

Soon, Kawakami's hand moves off the back of Sojiro's head, moving down to the collar of his pink shirt. She manages to push a button out of place, undoing the shirt slowly. Her hand presses against the white tee he wears underneath, feeling a tuft of chest hair pushing against it, having expected that of the coffee shop owner. Sojiro, with his hand still pushing up on the teacher's thigh, slowly pushes inward towards her groin, his lips curling as he remains pressed against Kawakami. Before he pushes his thumb under the fabric of her undergarments, he notices the lacy texture, trying his best to picture the color in his head.

With his thumb now under her panties, Sojiro hears Kawakami whimper into his mouth, picking up the inhale of her nostrils at the same time. He had only felt up the area over her clitoris, but could tell right away he had hit a sweet spot with his once high school ally. When he actually does reach to her clitoris, Kawakami pulls her lips away from his, her mouth open wide as she takes heavy breaths. Sojiro spots a little trickling of saliva on Sadayo's lower lip, realizing there's a faint hint of condensation on him as well, almost mirroring her face.

Sojiro pulls his thumb back off her nub and slowly moves out from her panties, awaiting a response from Kawakami in order to know if he should push further or back off. After she wipes away the saliva, Kawakami swallows and asks, “Here?”

“What?”

“Do...you want to do it...here?”

Sojiro chuckles, bot expecting such a blunt reply. "Not in the dining area, of course not...how about upstairs? It might be a little dusty, but...”

Before Sojiro can say anything further, Kawakami grabs his hand, leading him up the stairs without haste. And all the coffee shop owner can do is laugh at how quick his old teammate is to get it on after all those years…

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks. I hope you enjoyed this short little story. I'm considering doing a second part, although it's a little up in the air right now.
> 
> This had originally been meant to be a normal Persona 5 story, but without the right setup and all, there was no way I could get these two to work properly. Hopefully nobody will mind that. ^_^;
> 
> In the meantime, if you're interested in any of my other P5 stories I do have a small amount of them on here, though they do get even more steamy than what's here.
> 
> Hope to know what you all thought. Leave a comment if you can, please. It's always appreciated.


End file.
